


I promise I will never leave you

by SorayaTPB



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorayaTPB/pseuds/SorayaTPB
Summary: Lucy throws Ricky out of the house one more time, but luckily there is Julian who will always help him(The action takes place between the 2nd and 3rd season)
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Kudos: 11





	I promise I will never leave you

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore all spelling mistakes - English is not my first language so please be understanding <3

It's been a while since Ricky and Julian were released from prison. Everything seemed to be going in the right direction because Julian decided that he would not leave the park, and Ricky reconciled with Lucy, although not quite.

Julian was sitting on the couch late in the evening with his drink and listening to some TV program that he didn't actually watch because he was staring at the floor thinking about various matters.

Eventually he decided to get out of the trailer and go for a walk. It was already late and dark so for sure he won't meet anyone anyway.

There was silence in the park which was a pleasant surprise for him because usually something was always happening and you could hear some quarrels or the sound of breaking glass and shots from time to time. Unfortunately, Julian did not enjoy this peace for too long, because when he was passing Lucy and Ricky's trailer he heard another row. He wasn't surprised because the two argued practically every day.

He felt sorry for his best friend because he tried so hard to do everything for his family, although he did not always succeed and Lucy only used him for sex and money.

He deserved someone who would love him no matter what and I will support him in everything, although it was difficult for him to find such a person. Overall, it's almost impossible.

Julian heard the door pull and immediately jumped out of the way and stood behind some car parked on the side of the road to watch what was about to happen.  
When the door opened Lucy pushed Ricky in a torn blue shirt behind it and screamed never to come back.

Julian found it hard to see his expression, but he watched the whole event with his eyes wide open and a rush of thoughts in his head. He watched his best friend run away in the opposite direction to him. He couldn't stand how Lucy treated him. Julian loved Rick more than anything else in the world and would never let anything bad happen to him. In fact, he loved him like his… boyfriend.

After a moment, when the door closed, Julian chased after Ricky but he seemed to dissolve into thin air.

Julian stopped at one point and looked for him in all possible places, but unfortunately to no avail. He was more and more afraid that something might happen to him because he did not know what had happened before this event. He wondered why Ricky didn't run to him right away, because in such cases he would always come to him to ask for shelter, but not this time. What could have happened?

It wasn't long before Julian saw a black figure huddled on the ground next to some trailer with his face hidden in his hands.

\- Ricky! - Julian immediately ran towards his friend.

He yanked his arm to pick him up, but Rick only cringed more. When Julian knelt beside him, Ricky looked up and could see his teary face.

\- Rick, honey, what happened today? I heard you arguing with Lucy ... - Julian tried to be more gentle than usual.

Ricky looked down and embraced his friend's neck, pressing his head against his shoulder, pulling him down towards him. Julian didn't normally want to hug him and pushed him away because he didn't want anyone to think they were gay, but not this time.

Jules felt as if his heart split into a million pieces, but he made no further attempt to inquire about the incident from 15 minutes ago, just threaded his fingers into Ricky's hair and rested his chin on his head.

\- Do you want to go to me for a drink or something to eat? - Julian asked.

\- "Y-yeah ... I think it's a good idea to have a drink ..." - Rick's voice was still trembling but he tried to calm down the person he really loved in his arms.  
They broke up and they both rose from the cold grass. All the way to Julian's trailer, they didn't speak to each other, but Julian stared at his friend's sad blue eyes that were staring at the road below them.

When they got to the trailer, Julian went to make them both a drink and Rick sat on the couch in the living room with his head bowed.

After a few minutes, Jules returned with drinks in his hands and sat down close to his friend, handing him a glass. Ricky drank it all in a few gulps and began to cough, putting the empty glass on the table.

\- Hey, watch out! - Julian patted him on the back.

\- "Nothing makes sense anyway" - Rick replied, leaning against the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

Jules put down his drink and moved closer to him.

\- It's not? You have a great daughter, you can grow amazing drugs, you have me, Bubbles… Don't worry about Lucy, she's just using you and she's not worthy of you - Julian said calmly.

Rick looked at him with sad eyes "I'm too stupid for anyone ... Especially for you ..." He broke off because he felt tears coming to his eyes again, so he covered his face with his hands again.

Julian thought he had misheard. He couldn't believe his ears.

\- What are you talking about?! You know that I love you like nobody else in this world and I would never have thought that -. Julian said, placing his hand on his friend's.

Ricky was surprised that he was so tender with him now. He took his hands off his face and laced his fingers with Julian. He felt that he was getting closer to crying so he leaned towards his friend and rested his head on his chest, letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Jules." You see, I keep making mistakes -. He sobbed, and Julian wrapped his arms around his waist.

\- Shhh Rick, you'll see that everything will be fine. If you have any problem, we will solve it together. Nothing is impossible, honey -. Julian said and hugged him even tighter.

\- I love you, I don't know what I would do without you -. Ricky looked up and smiled at his friend.

Jules leaned forward a little, put his hand on Rick's lap and smiled his nose at his and they stayed that way for a while until Rick grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. He felt his cheeks turn red and Julian's arm moved over his hair. Jules broke the kiss first and began kissing his neck. Rick groaned at the feeling and began to slide his hands under his friend's shirt.

\- Wow! Are we really doing this? -. He asked, and Julian's response was to push him back and kiss him harder.

Ricky was sure he already had a few love bites on his neck.

Jules began to undo the waistband of his pants with one hand, and with the other he massaged his already hot and hard cock through his sweatpants. Rick followed in his footsteps and helped him unbuckle his belt and plunged his hand into his underwear pulling out his friend's throbbing cock.

\- Let's go to the bedroom -. Jules groaned as he stood and pulled Rick up by the front of his shirt.

It wasn't long before they got there still kissing and touching each other. Ricky pushed his friend on the bed and took off his shirt earlier taking off his own. He sat on his lap and pushed Julian's boxer shorts aside and began to jerk off his wet cock from the precome.

\- The lubricant is in the drawer -. Julian muttered and Rick smirked down from him and reached into the drawer of the bedside table.

He poured some liquid over his fingers and began massaging Julian's penis and his penis again. Rick stuck two fingers into him and Jules let out a loud groan.

\- Oh my fucking god, don't stop Rick! More! -. Julian screamed and that was just what Ricky needed. He hadn't heard his friend sound so needy yet.

Julian pushed Rick away and sat on his lap slowly lowering himself onto the hard cock. He tilted his head back in pure pleasure and let out a series of curses that excited Ricky even more. He felt Julian's heat burning and grabbed his ass and began to move up and down. Jules put his hands on his friend's shoulders to keep his balance.

\- God, Ricky! I'm gonna! - Julian moaned and his friend took his dick and jerked it at such a pace as Julian jumped.

White liquid splashed over Rick's stomach and chest and he came a few seconds later inside. They both lay exhausted after a wonderful orgasm. Jules got up from his friend and reached for a handkerchief to wipe the mess off him. When he was done, he threw the handkerchief on the floor and lay down next to his friend, covering both of them with the duvet. Ricky smiled against him and Jules kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

\- How did you like it? -. Ricky asked with interest and a tired look on his face.

\- Best sex ever -. He replied happily in his voice.

\- Does it all mean we're actually gay? - Rick was a little confused, but in a positive sense.

\- I have no idea, but whatever it is, it's amazing and amazingly enjoyable. But let that be our little secret. -. Julian said, clearly amused.

\- Can I stay here tonight? -. Ricky asked with pleading eyes.

\- Sure, you can stay here as long as you like -. Jules hugged his friend (though now more of a lover) and tucked the duvet.

They have never felt so safe and comfortable as they are now when they are cuddled together under a warm duvet.

\- I promise that I will never leave you, I love you -.

\- Love you too man -.


End file.
